


[Oldfic] Sweet Dangerous Addiction

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Old fanfics [57]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: [Oldfic] Gilbert is addicted to Break.





	[Oldfic] Sweet Dangerous Addiction

It always starts like this, their times together. It's been going on for a while now: several years, to be exact. Gilbert is always amazed that their…relationship, if you can even call the nights spent in each other's arms clawing at each other's clothes and making quite undignified noises a relationship, has lasted this long.

But every time, it starts like this.

A simple glance: a stare of desire from the red-eyed man sends Gilbert's heart into an anxious frenzy, his body aching with anticipation. It's as if he can already feel the warmth, the fire scorching him as they move together, bodies intertwined beneath the sheets, the sweet taste of vanilla tea and strawberry cakes…

Gilbert shivers, feeling a familiar sensation in his groin, the growing need to be inside of Break, the mounting unstated desire. There's no going back now: Break's asked for it, hell he's practically begging for it, with a look like that! How can Gilbert turn down such an obvious invitation?

Oz's voice snaps him out of his musings. The blonde leans over and flicks Gilbert's nose, laughing about the funny faces that he's making. Gilbert blushes and stammers in an embarrassed fashion, in shock that someone noticed he was spacing out…and thinking about Xerxes Break no less! The older man chuckles from across the room, sticking a lollipop into his mouth and rolling it over and beneath his tongue.

Oh yes—Break is asking for it indeed…and Gilbert has every intention of giving it to him.

* * *

This time, they barely make it to Gil's bedroom. Gil waits until Break leaves the room and then excuses himself as well, silently tracking the other man (although there's no doubt that Break is already aware of his presence, he always is). After stalking him through several corridors, Gilbert finally grabs his chance.

Break doesn't even make a startled sound as he's pressed into the door, a warm body descending upon his. Gilbert's lips attach to his throat almost automatically and a small-pleased sigh is his answer.

"Honestly, so impatient, Gilbert~!" Break chuckles, moaning softly when Gil's hands start to massage his hips, their texture rough despite Gil's gentle touch, his hands worn down from years of work and wielding a gun.

Gil isn't exactly sure when Break opens the door, but soon they're stumbling into the bedroom. The door is shut haphazardly behind them and it takes everything Gil has to remember to lock the door when Break begins to grind up against him.

"God Break…" He moans, bucking his hips against the older man's, surprised when Break only presses into him, reaching up to entice Gil's lips with his tongue, which darts out to taste the sweet flavor of his  _oh so tempting_ Raven.

Suddenly, Gil is frantically trying to remove Break's clothes. Break sighs once as Gil accidentally rips his Pandora uniform in his haste, but doesn't have time to ponder the cost of the merchandise, as Gil's hands are suddenly somewhere they shouldn't be yet…

"Gah…" He gasps in surprise as Gil's now gloveless hand snakes down his pants to squeeze his hard length, rubbing from the base to the tip with his thumb and forefinger. His breathing's a bit heavy now, no matter how much Break wishes to hide it from the younger man who is bringing him such a delicious pleasure.

" _Gilbert…"_

Gil smirks, slowing down his ministrations. Now that is what he's wanted to hear all along…that quiet, needy moan that nobody else ever gets to hear…the sign that Break's giving in, begging to be touched, pleading to be filled by him…and Gil's all too happy to oblige.

Break's hands slowly undo Gil's shirt and Gil nearly gasps at the sensation of cool air meeting his overheated, sensitive skin. Break reaches for his pants next, but Gil halts him by grasping his wrists, gradually backing them up until they lose their balance and topple onto the bed.

Gil feels Break's hands twitch as he unbuttons the costly uniform and he's all too aware that if it weren't for his other hand holding both of Break's above his head the other man would be struggling, doing his best to stop him from exposing that which he doesn't want to remember. No matter how many times they do this, Break always reacts the same when Gil tries to remove his shirt…it annoys him that Break doesn't trust him, but, he supposes, it's probably just years of pent up paranoia finally showing through: of course Break never removes his shirt around others, as the seal will be revealed.

"How many times do we have to do this before you'll let me take it off without a fight?" Gil sighs and leans down, licking the area between Break's stomach and his hips. He loves the way he can feel Break's muscles moving beneath him as he does so: it's an erotic dance that ensnares him every time. In a way, he thinks, it's all a game that Break plays with him, seducing Gilbert into his lair and tempting him with his body and mind.

Break never loses…that is, until today. Gilbert, after a moment's hesitation, leans down to place a delicate kiss on that damned seal, feeling Break jump beneath him, doing his best to shove him off. He loses his balance for a moment, but manages to pin Break beneath him again.

"Never do that again," Break snarls at him, a hateful gleam in his single eye, "I allow you to do this to me under the conditions that we use each other for our own purposes and needs…such a hellish thing need not take place in our ventures."

He's being defensive, of course. Gil can see it in his eyes, the hesitation, the wall slowly building its way back up around his soul, protecting it from any intruders that may seek to take advantage of such a moment of weakness. But with this realization brings so much more into light: the fact that he  _wants_ to break those barriers down, have Break writhing at his mercy as they take part in a sinful dance…yet, it's all a competition of lust and need to them…but maybe, just this once, Gilbert wants to take it a step farther.

"I don't take orders from you, Break," Gil finally replies, staring into Break's widening eye, " _especially_  from you…you're a damned bastard, you know that? I've hated you for so long I don't know what to do with it anymore…"

"Then why are you staring at me like that, Gilbert~? Why are you here with me now?" Break suddenly questions, his usual mask suddenly in place, covering up his earlier slip. Gilbert halts from where he's reaching for Break's pants, a cold feeling settling in his stomach.

That's a good question…why  _is_ he here with this insufferable clown? Doesn't he want to blow his brains out with his gun for playing with his feelings so openly? Scream at him for keeping such a deadly secret from them for so long, punch him for messing with Oz's thoughts, using his own version of what Gilbert liked to call 'mindfuck' to screw with the blonde's beliefs?

Oh yes—he still wants to do all those things. However, there's something beyond all the hatred, a rush of desire, the aching in his stomach, the prick of tears behind his eyelids as he remembers that Break doesn't have a future…that he probably won't survive even another year. No matter how much his loyalty to Oz Bezarius blinds him to most, he cannot deny the pain he feels in his heart when he thinks of such a thing. Because, somewhere along the way, beneath all the dark thoughts and emotions, Break somehow became a friend.

"Because," He answers after a moment, the truth leaking from his lips as if it had always been there, just waiting for the right moment to jump out at the pale man below him, "I want you…I've always wanted you."

And just like that, all the barriers seem to fall. A low gasp of  _G-Gilbert_ is emitted when the black haired man yanks down Break's pants and lowers his mouth to the other main's straining manhood. He can feel Break shuddering in his mouth and whether by Break's own will or not, his hands are suddenly tangled in Gil's messy black tresses, yanking him closer as he sucks and licks. Gilbert's never done this to him before: he's always been too much of a coward to attempt it ( _What if I do it wrong? What if he doesn't like it?),_ things like that. But now he sees that he shouldn't have been afraid, as Break is clearly enjoying it.

Perhaps a little too much, he realizes, when he hears a small cough come from the other man. He immediately halts and leans up to check on him, gently moving Break's hair, which is damp from sweat, away from his face. As his fingertips brush Break's neck, Gil can feel Break's racing pulse, which is probably the reason for his distress.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize—"

"Don't, Gilbert, I'm quite all right," Break gasps after a moment, chuckling after he stifles another cough, "Won't you let an old dying man enjoy himself a little, hm?"

A rush of blind anguish flashes behind his eyelids and before he knows it, they're locked in a frantic kiss, each trying to dominate the other, searching for that completion. Somewhere in this struggle, the last of Gil's clothes is thrown to the floor, leaving nothing but raw sensation, as they rub against each other frantically, trying to get closer.

After a few moments of nothing but dry thrusting, Gil realizes that in his rush he forgot to grab some sort of lubrication on his way to find Break. To his surprise, however, when he moves to get up to get some, Break tugs on his sleeves and bucks into his hips, his expression hidden in the sheets.

Gilbert gets the message, although he's a bit worried about doing it this way…won't it just hurt more for the other man? Why does he want to feel more pain? But nevertheless, he gives in to Break's will…he does however, rub some makeshift lube on himself to make it a little less painful…it's the least that he can do.

They do this so often that Break doesn't even let Gil prepare him anymore, so Gil skips that step and shoves himself in with a single angled thrust. Break arches beneath him and Gil takes pride that he knows Break's body so well that he can hit his special spot on the first try, something that isn't very common.

" _G-Gilbert…_ you can move…now…"

Gil shudders, loving the way his name rolls off of Break's tongue. It has to be illegal, he thinks, to have a sex appeal so astounding that just a _whisper_ can send one such as himself into a needy frenzy.

Break moans as Gil starts his thrusting, squeezing his eyes shut and laying his head on Break's chest as he does so, well aware of the heart racing beneath his ears. Break bucks to meet his thrusts, causing a static-like friction between their bodies as they move together, for a few blissful minutes becoming one entity.

Gil can feel the familiar tightening in his stomach, the overwhelming sensation that coils within him whenever his need becomes too strong…soon, he will burst…but first…

Break is clutching at the sheets now, hips tightening around Gil's length, massaging him and Gil gasps, all coherent thought threatening to escape him in that one, pleasurable moment. However, he refuses to get too lost in the sensation, as Break's body still hasn't been satisfied.

Gil knows that he's probably overdoing it when he begins to pump Break's length, but there's no going back now. Break lets out a strangled sound and Gil follows, speeding up his thrusting as Break's body tightens more…he's close…just so close…

Gilbert lets out a sound between a sob and a gasp when Break's body suddenly spasms around him, pulling him deeper as he reaches his ultimate fulfillment, leaving a trail of a hot white substance to trail down Gil's hand.

And then, he loses all control of his body. He's never cum so hard before in his life, hands clenching desperately at Break's sweat-laden body as a white rush blasts through him at a rate that surprises himself: it's as if he's being slammed into by an invisible force, yet, it comes from the inside…so terrifying, yet he's never felt more alive than he feels right then.

After a few moments of random spurts and spasms, Gil's body finally calms down. Trying to catch his breath, he pulls gently out of the limp body beneath him, watching as Break's hand suddenly rises to clench at his chest.

"You all right?" He asks after a moment, watching Break take a small, shuddering breath.

"Nothing for you to worry about, dear Gilbert~! I may have just overexerted myself a bit, that's all," Break smiles up at him, a grin full of such a blinding fake light that Gilbert nearly smacks him, but decides against it. Either way, he still feels bad when Break shakily pulls himself into a sitting position, hand still clenching his bare skin.

"Even so, it'll make me feel better if you lay down," Gil protests.

"Aw, is Gilbert worried about me?" Break asks, smirking. Gil flushes, but doesn't answer: he's too embarrassed to.

"Really, Gilbert, I'm fine. I've undergone much worse stress than this," Break reassures him, patting him on the head as if he was lecturing a small child, "Now then, why don't you fetch us a fresh change sheets? I'm assuming that we'll be sleeping in here tonight, ne?"

He stares at the other man a moment more before sighing and rising to answer his request. He still feels bad, but decides that there's nothing that he can do…Break will forever be an insufferable bastard.


End file.
